1. Field
The present embodiment relates to a receiving device in a system transmitting video data and/or audio data, The video data may be MPEG-2TS (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2 Transport Stream) and may be transmitted via a network such as IEEE1394.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-358006), there is disclosed a technology to absorb easily and reliably fluctuation of delay times occurring on a network and transmit/receive data corresponding to plural programs without making the device more complicated and larger. In Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-215144), there is disclosed a technology to reproduce MPEG-2TS properly without using a large memory even when time information is outdated.